An Unusual You
by lYmli
Summary: love letters always can be confused, speacilly if they aren't for the right one or do? kaname is just confused cos zero sends him love letters! - shonen ai
1. Chapter 1: Break The Ice

**An Unusual You**

**Chapter 1: Break The Ice.**

Zero decided to confess his feelings for Yuki as she and Kaname returned to the Cross Academy after the things calmed down but the hunter didn't know how to do that, specially the distance between Yuki and him grew a lot since now she wasn't just a vampire but a pureblood one then he just felt he had to say her what he felt or he was gonna drive himself crazy, besides maybe so he was able to over her.

- Zero!

He turned and looked at the girl who was behind him.

- What do you want, Wakaba? - Said Zero without turning a hair.

- Finally Yuki's here again! - Exclaimed Wakaba with a big smile.

- I know it.

- But she's taking the Night Class....

- ......

- And now you can say her what you feel for her!

- What do you mean? - Asked Zero a bit surprised by the sudden comment.

- Wasn't it what you were thinking?

- I was thinking nothing - Said Zero as he started walking away before Wakaba got things out of all proportion.

And as usual Zero wasn't gonna attend any class and he'd rather go around the place without doing anything but he was really thinking too much, first he didn't know how to express his feelings to Yuki, it was so hopeless and maybe pathetic, even Wakaba teased him!

- Ouch! - Complained a girl who stumbled against Zero though it was his fault cos he looked as if he was lost or something. - Sorry!!! - Said she almost a heart attack cos of his dangerous look.

- Hey! - Shouted Zero but it was too late, the poor girl ran away very scared and he just wanted to give her back the letter she threw away without noticing it. - Damn, it's a love letter - said he as frowned but suddenly it was as if something hit his head or threw light upon him.... He could write a letter to Yuki like a secret admirer and if she looked as if she was interested then he would declare himself personally, it was a great idea, nobody'd get hurt if the things were wrong.

It was getting dark and the Night class was starting, Seiren was watching around the Moon Dorms and found a curious box in front of the main dorm's doors where the nobles and of course Kaname and Yuki resided. Meticulously Seiren took the box and checked it with a confused look, then she came into the dorms and went to the stairs toward Kaname's room.

- Sorry for interrupting, Kaname sama - said Seiren almost imperceptible as she bowed.

- Something happened? - Asked Kaname calmly as left the book he was reading on the table and waited patiently for her to finish what she was saying.

- I found this for you - Said Seiren showing the box she found.

- For me?

- Yes, Kaname sama - Said Seiren with no doubt, though she didn't find names or anything else about the sender, she was pretty sure the box was for her master cos there were a lof of white roses in and cos of the gardens around she thought it was about.

- Well - Kaname opened the box and took the letter under the white rose petals and a bit curious he read it quietly but suddenly his face of soft features turned dark. - You can leave.

Seiren bowed again and left the room after closing the doors behind her, then Kaname crumpled the letter in his hand, why did Zero write those things to him?!!!!

And suddenly the doors were opened again, Kaname couldn't help but being startled, it was Yuki who was in front of him with a big smile.

- Ka... Kaname.. - Said Yuki very blushed, she wasn't used to call him like that yet.

- Do you wish something? - Asked Kaname with a tender look as he approached her and took her hand, kissing her softly.

- Ah.... - Before forgetting what she had to say, Yuki shook her head. - I'd like to go to see the headmaster....

- I see.

- And I'd like you to go with me...

Kaname didn't wait for that but it wasn't weird either, so he nodded and gave her a kind smile.

All the lights in the house where Yuki used to live with her adoptive father and Zero, were on, so maybe they were in, with her heart pounding wildly, Yuki knocked the door and then Zero opened and she gazed at him as he did the same, it was a long time ago since they were together.

- Yuki?! - Zero couldn't help but being stunned as Yuki ran against him and held him tightly.

- I miss you - Said she almost crying.

- Me too - said Zero as he held her tightly back.

A fake cough broke the sweet moment, it was Kaname who was behind Yuki, he wasn't waiting for a hug but he didn't like how the hunter held his "sister" either.

- We're here to see the headmaster - said Yuki finishing the hug with Zero.

- He went out with master Yagari.

- Where? - Asked Yuki curious.

- I don't know - Said Zero, actually he wasn't paying attention when his "father" talked to him.

- So you were making dinner on your own? - Asked Yuki.

- I know... You know... - Said Zero frowned.

- I know you know to cook but... - Yuki smiled as she pointed at the fire from the kitchen that could be seen clearly from where she was.

- Damn!!! - Zero started cursing as he went to the kitchen, the pizza he was defrosting in the microwave, it was all burnt.

- There's still potatoes and tomatoes - said Yuki coming in the kitchen. - I can make a soup.

- It's not necessary - said Zero though he realized he was being too rough. - I mean... I don't wanna bother you.

- You don't.

Yuki put the apron and like before, she started making the dinner meanwhile Zero went out where Kaname was still stood, it was as if the pureblood needed an invitation to come in.

- Now Yuki's making the dinner - said Zero without looking at Kaname.

- I'll wait for her in the Moon Dorms - said Kaname without expression.

- You should stay.... - Said Zero a bit exasperated, he didn't mean what he said, actually he'd rather be alone with Yuki than with his foe in the middle, but all was for Yuki, it wasn't good if he got off of her "lovely" pureblood.

Kaname gazed at Zero, the pureblood was confused, suddenly he was too nice to him, then he remembered the letter the hunter sent him. "What are you gaming, Zero?" Wondered Kaname as he followed him into the house, toward the kitchen where Yuki finished making the soup and lay the table.

And after everything was a complete silence, they three were sharing the dinner as if there wasn't tension enough, of course Yuki was sat between them and tried hard to say something funny but Zero kept sending killer looks to Kaname as Kaname was fucking confused by that, first the hunter sent him LOVE LETTER and after he just looked at him as if he wanted to shoot him with the Bloody Rose right now, besides, he just wanted to leave but the hunter insisted he had to stay, then Kaname came to the conclusion Zero was planning something, after all they wanted to kill to each other badly if it wasn't cos of Yuki.

- Now I'll clear the table.

- It's not necessa..

- I wanna - said Yuki as she took the dishes to wash them, even Kaname ate though he didn't need to and it was just cause of her but she'd be happier if he and Zero be friends!

Meanwhile Zero and Kaname were in the table, looking at each other full of displeasure.

- It's gonna snow - said Kaname looking at the window, suddenly he felt like saying something before the silence did things get worse.

Zero couldn't help but getting a bit confused, when Kaname talked it was a surprise, it wasn't as if the pureblood was talking to him, but anyway, hearing that soft and quietly voice was so nice and exasperating at the same time, actually Zero felt like dying if he stayed in the same room with Kaname during more time, so he got up from his chair and went to the window that was opened, he was closing it before the snow fell on the white roses around the balcony and then irritating, he realized Kaname followed him!

- What do you want, Kuran? - Asked Zero giving him a dislike look.

It was the same question Kaname wanted to ask, but he just couldn't say anything cos he got stunned before the lights from the moon upon the Zero's features, it was like an pale snow angel shaking something inside him, suddenly Kaname was so nervous about that new feeling, he never thought Zero was so beautiful, actually he didn't even think about Zero but now clearly he couldn't stop thinking about him!!!

- I have a doodle in my face or what? - Said Zero uncomfortable, Kaname was looking at him too much.

- .......... - Kaname just felt the heat reach him, it was so embarrassing, he couldn't say anything and just kept blushed!

- You can get a cold if you stay in the balcony too much.

- I'm a pureblood.

- I know but I don't want Yuki to get mad at me if something happens to you though it's not my problem anyway - said Zero putting his hand on Kaname's shoulder and making him to enter again.

Kaname wasn't the kind who let anybody touch him like that and less by Zero but that touch was so warm, Kaname shivered as Zero all the suddenly pushed him against the wall and though it was rough, it was soft too... What the hell Zero was doing to him?

- You have a piece of snowflake here - said Zero taking the snowflake from the Kaname's hair.

Damn!!! Zero was so close to him, Kaname even could feel the breath from him against his lips, it was a weird moment but it felt so cool at the same time, it was as if Kaname didn't care the way Zero was holding him and brushing his hair since the hunter's finger were so tender!

- Let me go! - Almost shouted Kaname, it was too embarrassing, then Zero looked at him confused, he was so caught by the side of Kaname, suddenly he just thought Kaname was cute and... What the hell???

Zero moved away soon, damn!!! He held Kaname??? He played with his hair???? He felt like kissing him??? That's why he didn't wanted to be near to the pureblood, it was too confusing!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-

it's just something that came to me all suddenly so I don't know what's going on actually but I'd like to do more chapters, vk is by matsuri hino and I just like to write ^^ and the title came from a song by bspears.

and please, any review would help me to get better.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot As Ice

wow!!! hi!!! ^^ what's up?? here I'm with a new chapter, the second chapter of An Unusual You (I just decided to put the "An") but it's the only thing I changed, I mean, the plot is the continuation from the first chapter and I want to say I'm really sorry for my bad grammar before, I didn't take a look and it's very embarrassing, it's always hard to read and get something when it's so bad made, I just wrote as fast as I could and I published it since on that time I was having trouble with the internet but before writing and updating a new chapter, I tried my best to correct the wrongs in the first chapter, I repeat, the plot, the story and the sentences weren't change, I just edited it, correcting the words that were writing wrong and I also took time to write this, trying to not make more mistakes, at least not so big ^^ SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING REVIEWS AND READING, I HOPE YOU TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 2 more than the beginning,

**the things are getting out the control!! playing cupid and sending letters without a sender can be really complicated!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: ****Hot As Ice.**

The next early morning, Kaname was reading in his room something about vampires, it was kinda funny and ironic the way the most of writers pictured them, they made the idea of being bitten by vampires so cool and romantic, then Seiren came to him like last night, she was bringing him a box again with white roses and a letter between them and the pureblood couldn't help feeling excited and curious and confused, so he waited for her to leave and with his heart beating strongly, he took the letter, of course there wasn't a sender but he was pretty sure like before, it was from Zero, he could smell the hunter's essence filling around him and catching him, well, Kaname had to accept Zero wasn't a simple low level vampire, Zero was so rebel that made him an interesting and wild and even attractive one.

- I can't believe it... - Kaname thought to himself, he never got why Yuki felt something for Zero but suddenly it seemed he was feeling something for Zero too, it wasn't jealousy or hate, it was a brand new feeling that made his heart wants to jump out from his chest, then he blushed without a reason to show. - It's time to know what's your game, Zero.

Kaname read the letter and every word he met, he just got more confused, but Seiren was sure there wasn't wrong, she said him the box and the roses and the letters were for him, then the only question running fast in the pureblood's head was WHY DID ZERO WRITE HIM SUCH THINGS? There were a lot of love confessions like:

**I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE A LOT, I THINK YOU EVERYDAY AND NIGHT, I WISH I COULD KISS YOU AND HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS FOREVER???!!!! MAKE YOU MINE, MY BLOOD GET HOT AND MELT FOR YOU.**

Kaname had to stop reading or he was gonna die out of embarrassing; the words (alleged) Zero meant for him were so sweet, passionate and even a bit naughty! Maybe it was a sick game by the hunter to make him lose his mind and mock him, oh yeah, that pervert damned silver hair boy had to be laughing a lot right now.

- I'm not gonna stand his joke - said Kaname angry and start tearing the letter apart, then something stopped him from doing that, so he put the letter between the pages the book he was reading, actually he was keeping the letters, deep inside, there was a voice saying he felt good, it wasn't like the letters the girls and boys from the both Moon and Sun dorms sent to him, Zero sounded sincere!

- Onii sa... ! - Yuki didn't finish her sentence as Kaname looked at her tenderly. - I mean... Kaname... - She was so fucking blushed and shy! - Ah.. I treated Zero to dinner! - Yuki had doubts about the Kaname's reaction so she said it as fast as she could!

That was true, Kaname was so shocked, he couldn't even give a reaction, his features were blank, just to think he had to see Zero after the letters and the way he treated him last night, the way he ran his fingers on his hairs and breathed so damn close to each other...

- I mean... We took dinner with him last night and I thought we could make the same for him - Said Yuki with a bright smile to try to persuade Kaname, in the end, no matter what or how, she just couldn't live without Kaname or Zero, she needed them together, they were so important to her, so she needed to make them to get well.

- It's ok if you wish - Said Kaname smiling her back.

The sun seemed never to fade, it wasn't just cos vampires didn't stand much the light but it was too cos Kaname wanted the dinner soon, it wasn't cos he was hungry either, though for some weird reason he was thinking about drinking blood... Zero's blood….. It was fucking hard stop thinking him right now, Kaname even could remember those days he gave his blood to Zero, the way Zero grasped on him desperately and sucked his neck, almost hurting him as if the hunter wanted to dry every drop of blood from him, sometimes Kaname even thought Zero maybe was enjoying to "dominate" him, a pureblood nobody would dare touching but Zero always put his hands on him like a beast out of control, wanting more than blood!

- More than blood? - Kaname asked himself as he walked toward the salon where there was the table for three perfectly with its plates and a nice vase with roses in the center; it looked more like a romantic dinner than a friendly meeting. - I can't wait for tasting your food, Yuki - said he with a smile. - And the way you decorated the tab...

- Ai.. Aido helped me - said Yuki with a blush. - And it's just soup what I'm making...

- But to me everything you make just taste so well like you - said Kaname as he held her waist and got more close to her.

- Ah... - Yuki took the Kaname's hands and smiled happily. - Why don't we do the strawberry pie together? Rima gave me a lot of strawberries!!!

- It wasn't what I had in mind but it's ok - said Kaname as he followed Yuki to the kitchen, though she was a vampire, there was a part of her that missed the human food, so she spent a lot of time in the kitchen. - Uh.... What must I do?

Yuki couldn't help giving a smile; it was so cute to see Kaname like a child asking about how to do a pie!

- We can start from washing the strawberries and mixing the eggs with the flour.

It sounded easy but as Yuki washed the strawberries and Kaname had to beat the eggs, it wasn't so easy! The pureblood didn't know why the ingredients got like a rough piece of dough; it looked a bit delicious that's why he loved more the blood!

Ring, ring, ring, the door started sounding and it was the hour for the dinner, just to think Zero was so near, Kaname shivered.

- Oniisama, could you to open the door? - Asked Yuki, she was too busy with the microwave.

No, no way!!! Kaname wanted to see Zero but he was just nervous.

- Seiren can do it - Said Kaname trying to evade to meet face to face with the hunter.

- I asked her to take a night out, I mean.. I asked everybody to leave us alone with Zero.

- Really? - Though Kaname was happy, he didn't look like that.

Giving up the brown hair boy left the kitchen and went to open the door, logic he walked the slower possibly since it was a moment as if he was dying for seeing the rebel bad boy vampire.

And oh my, who wasn't gonna die for that sight? Kaname half opened his mouth and stopped breathing as he opened the door and saw Zero, the hunter wasn't in his student clothes but in a sexy casual way, wearing jeans and a white, almost transparent shirt that let everybody to see his defined muscles through!

And again, the damn pureblood was looking at him weird like last night, Zero thought frowning and keeping a distance he followed him to the kitchen, Zero could say Kaname was beautiful as usual or wrong... Zero was sure Kaname was more beautiful than ever, for some reason, the silver hair boy started thinking about his foe so much, maybe it was cos the vampire in him missed the blood from Kaname, it was as if the more beast part in Zero wanted so damn to throw against Kaname and bite him hardly! But not, no way!!! Zero wasn't letting the dirty vampire in him to do that, oh no, he wasn't falling for the vampire he most hated!! So Zero looked at another place, he couldn't stay looking at Kaname so much, even he was just seeing the pureblood's back, Zero just couldn't stop imagining "things"

The truth to be said, Kaname was very attractive, he didn't need to be a pureblood or lord to get attention from anybody, even if Kaname was a human he'd remain fucking hot and Zero thought how to undress him and bite him in everywhere, it was a thought, a dirty one that made the hunter smile inside, take the pureblood wasn't a bad idea.

- "Shit!!! What's happening to me? I must be crazy!!! The only thing I want from Kaname is killing him, NOT TAKING HIM... Perhaps the vampire in me is too possessive"

- Hi, Zero.. How are you?

The friendly Yuki's voice took Zero out his naughty thoughts, he was thinking too much and he didn't realize he was in the salon where the table and the food was setting.

- I'm alright and you? - Asked Zero trying to forget Kaname and focus on Yuki, she was beautiful too, but not in a way that made him to want to throw on her, the more he looked at Yuki, the more he wanted to protect her, she was so cute, he and his vampire side didn't want to bite her, didn't want to hurt her, damned... Zero wished he could say the same about Kaname, but he really wanted to do him something...

- So we can start!!! - Yuki pushed Zero against the chair next where Kaname Was sitting, she didn't wanted to be between them, after all, her idea was making them friends, so she sat in front of them and waited for them to be nice to each other.

- Eh... I brought you a present.. - Said Zero as he showed Yuki a little doll in a gothic style. - All the Sun dorm girls like this lately.

- It's wonderful - said Yuki taking the doll and giving a little kiss to Zero in the cheek.

Kaname was jealous!!! The problem... He wasn't sure... About Zero or Yuki???

- And it's for you - Zero without looking at Kaname, gave him a doll too, the hunter didn't mean it but he thought it was too bad to bring something for Yuki but not for her "bro", again, he didn't want her to get mad at him for not treating well that fucking blood sucker.

.... Oh... Kaname was surprised, he didn't know what to think, well, he didn't know Zero did everything for Yuki, he didn't know Zero was just nice and good to him just cos of her, so all blushed, the brown hair boy took the doll and he gave a little sigh as if he was in love!! He still could feel the warm from Zero in the doll and even his perfume was all on the doll, now Kaname felt himself being wrapped by the Zero's essence, it was like roses and winter and blood, tempting blood...

- It' sweet, don't you think? Oniisama - Said Yuki with a smile, she really thought her plan was working!!

To Kaname Yuki was so happy, her eyes were like asking him "thank to Zero for being so kind!"

- Uh... Thank you - Said Kaname without looking at Zero.

The silver hair boy couldn't help getting what??? And all suddenly Kaname did the same Yuki did before, Kaname kissed Zero in the cheek, near to the lips!! And then the eyes of each other finally meet, Zero was all puzzled and Kaname was dying cos of embarrassing, he didn't mean to kiss Zero but he wasn't used to accept gifts or dinner with humans, he didn't know how humans did their things and he thought if Yuki kissed Zero for thanks, he had to do the same.

- Let's treat this - Yuki planned to continue with her smart idea, so she started cutting the strawberry pie, a slice for Kaname, a slice for Zero and a slice for her.

Zero took the fork and accidentally he touched the Kaname's hand as he did the same, "is he shivering?" Thought Zero as started eating the pie, it was sweet, very sweet, maybe Yuki threw the sugar without noticing then she talked again.

- It's good, right? Oniisama made the pie - Said Yuki pretty proud of her "lover"

- That's why... - Said Zero getting the answer of the sugar overdose.

- Why? - Asked Kaname, he couldn't help it, needed to hear that rough and unkind voice.

- I didn't know you knew to do something else but biting people.

- Now you know.

- Well, the pureblood didn't break his nail or whatever - said Zero full of sarcasm.

- You also know, I don't even break a nail when I throw trash like low level vampires.

Noooooooooo, Yuki shook her head, suddenly they were fighting!!

- "I must leave them alone.. What Am I saying? They're gonna kill each other!! I need a plan b... I want them to get well and be together!!" The soup's ready!!! - Shouted Yuki to stop the fight and she went to the kitchen, trying to think something.

Zero was following her to the kitchen, finally, they were alone, it was the perfect moment to Zero.

- Mmmm... How are you?

- Doing well - said Yuki as she put the soup in the plates.

- Something new? You know... Since you returned here... - Zero tried getting information about if Yuki got the letters he sent to her, after all they were friends and Yuki used to like to tell him things about her days, the things that happened to her, the people she met and if she started talking about the letters and the secret admirer, he could study her reactions and if she looked as she was excited, he could say face to face what he felt for her but with Kaname in the middle, Zero started hesitating about what he really felt in that moment.

- Though.. I'm a vampire... Sometimes I just stay awake in the morning and sleeping in the night classes, it seems I'm having trouble with paying attention to the teachers but Aido said something like: who cares? We're vampires; we have A LOT OF TIME going to the same classes and listening the same things everynight…. After… Kain hit him in the head - Said Yuki laughing.

- I mean... Some secret admirer... Uh... The night class students get much letters...

- To be honest.... NO!!! Somehow Shiki and Ichijo and Ruka get a lot of letters, the another day, somebody even gave a couple of big, big teddy bears to her and I just wondered if someday I'll be so graceful and gorgeous like her... - Said Yuki full of admiration.

- You'll be.. You sure you're already... - Zero sighed hardly, it seems Yuki was too but too absent-minded or maybe she didn't get the letters but he was sure she got them since he was watching how Seiren took the boxes into the Moon dorms. - "Well, maybe I must give her teddy bears and chocolates too.... Damn... I sound like those silly day class girls after the blood suckers"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

well? I really hope you to be more into the story ^^ I have a lot of ideas too and I want make it funny and sweet, sorry for the cursing but I think zero is the kind of boy that does that and I try to take the cutest part from kaname and I just like how yuki want to make them to be "together"... who knows... next chapter?

have a nice week.

vk is by the amazing matsuri sensei and the title is from the same singer.


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven On Earth

**Chapter 3: Heaven On Earth.**

- Kaname sama. - Said Seiren bowing her head as her master gave her a nod of approval, she came into the study where he was playing chess all alone.

- Are there more boxes with the roses and letters?

- I just found this one five minutes ago - said she putting a box on the desk in front of him.

Kaname took time to look at the box without a blink, it wasn't like the previous, it was smaller in the shape of a red heart that seemed too real, curious, he opened the box and found several lines of chocolates in the shape of a heart, he didn't have to be smart to know it was from Zero, then Kaname missed the letters but the chocolates were interesting too, some people said the chocolates were poison, sweet poison, he closed his eyes before taking one from the box, he pictured the hunter in his mind and it made his chest beat louder and thirsty.

Seiren was stunned, she'd never seen her master so trapped in a moment, it was a beautiful scene, Kaname half opened his lips and show his sharp fangs and buried them into the chocolate, a red liquid bloomed from within, it was a filled chocolate, it tasted like wine made with blood and Seiren just could stand watching with her eyes wide open, something was wrong and forbidden for someone in her level but she couldn't even blink, the sight of the pureblood enjoying to bite the chocolate as if it was one's neck, the way the "blood" from the chocolate fell against his neck, running through it like veins inviting everybody to treat him.

And suddenly everything returned to "normal", Kaname covered his neck and cleaned the "blood" away, though now his fingers were filled with a sticky sugar red and Seiren thought if he was gonna lick his fingers, she was gonna die!!

- It's all? - Asked Kaname retaking the subject before though there was none.

- Ah... Actually... - Seiren recovered her stoic face after almost being close to kill herself for seeing her master in a naughty way. - There's more boxes of chocolates.... - She walked to the window and ran the curtains away, not much to not hurt her master.

Kaname got up from the divan where he was sitting and looked through the window.

- Also... There's stuffed animals, bunches of roses, balloons...

The list of gifts was long and Kaname couldn't believe it, that's why he went to the garden to check it with his own eyes but he hardly got to open the door since the teddy bears and a thousand of gifts were surrounding the dorm as if more and more appeared by magic! Then he got to see Yuki in the middle all stunned and he thought he had to save her before dying by balloons or roses overdose.

- Oniisama?!

- Are you ok? - Asked Kaname as he took Yuki's hand and threw her close to him and held her tightly.

- Isn't amazing?

- Did you do this?

- No but I couldn't help being surprised by all these gifts!

- "That level E's crazy finally" - Thought Kaname like wanting to end the hunter's joke once!

- Wow!!! We're gonna have a party??? - Asked Ichijo excited to find so many gifts in his way when he returned to the dorm.

- It's sure is for Ruka from some psycho admirer - said Kain showing up with Ruka and Aido behind him.

- Wait!! These could be mine too!!! You know, I've got a lot of fans - said Aido mad at his cousin cos of the indifference.

- It's all for the president - said Ruka as everybody took their eyes to Kaname who was red like a tomato.

There wasn't a sender but like Seiren, the glamorous vampire got to the same conclusion by the white roses left since there were always white roses in the gardens of the Moon dorm and one just could think of Kaname (U_U not zero...)

- WHO IS???!!!! - Aido screamed so loud as if his life meant that, shit!!! It was jealousy!!! Who dared sending things to his Kaname sama??? Yeah, the blond hair boy was gonna kill every girl or boy or both of them for putting their worthless eyes on his Kaname sama!!!

- It seems this secret admirer is very interested about you - said Ichijo putting his hand on Kaname's shoulder, trying to cheer him, it wasn't so bad to have someone who's crazy about you though if the pureblood thought about Zero, it was the worst thing to happen to him.

- How do we take all these into the dorm? - Asked Kain frowning as pushed away the teddy bears away before they suffocated him.

- It's Seiren's deal - said Ruka as the bodyguard appeared between them.

- It's right - said Seiren waiting for an order from Kaname but he was speechless as he felt questions bombard him, maybe it was zero's plan, make Kaname being ashamed before his friends and court.

- You should be in class right now - said Kaname trying to change the subject.

- It's not night yet besides the class even the day class were on a hiatus cos of the winter - explained Ichijo and won a killer look from Kaname since he just wanted everybody to leave him alone! - But we can do something to kill the time - said the vice-president as he made Ruka, Aido and Kain to follow him into the dorms.

Meanwhile Seiren still waited for her master to give her an order.

- You can throw them, I don't care - said Kaname hesitantly, his voice was clear but his words were random.

- Yes - said Seiren starting to pick every bear and rose in her way to the basket.

And there was Yuki with a sad look and Kaname didn't forget about her, they were talking about something but she ran after Seiren who put the first boxes of chocolate into the basket.

- I remembered something I have to do. - Said Yuki shaking her hands "bye" to Kaname as she faded toward The Sun dorm.

It seems Yuki was getting back at him, now sometimes Kaname was left to talk to himself and badly he wanted to follow her but she made him promise he was gonna trust her, anyway she wasn't gonna do something bad, she just wanted to go to see her "father" but it was just Zero sitting in the house's outside.

- Stop skipping the classes - Said Yuki punching him.

- Ouch! - Zero passed his hand through his head; he was waiting for Yuki, not a punch!! Since he sent her all the things he found were girlish in the stores, at least she should be more excited and curious about her admirer; it wasn't like that though she was pretty excited by something.

- Sorry!! - Yuki remembered there weren't classes then she took a sit by his side as he made some room in the stairs. - I'm used to.. You know, ha, ha, ha.

- I know... Eh... What's up?

- I came to see the headmaster.

- You look happy and excited.. You're always but.. - Said Zero trying to get information.

- It's about oniisama!!!

Zero sighed sick of hearing to mention that damned pureblood, sure Yuki didn't realize it, she started talking, nobody was gonna be able to stop her.

- I didn't know it was so serious but it's!! Oniisama has a secret admirer!!!

- Big deal... Every stupid girl from the day class does that.

- Do you think I'm stupid?

- You used to... Forget it.

- In any case, that admirer sent him so much gifts, I felt like Alice in wonderland.

- You always exaggerate.

- I'm not!!! However I think that admirer is a kind of PERVERT!! You have to see the letters oniisama gets!!!! - Said Yuki scared. - Things like I want to drink your blood until I dry you or I want to lick every piece of you as if you were an ice cream!!!

- WHAT????

Yuki thought she was becoming deaf as Zero screamed loudly.

- Are you ok?

Finally Zero was thinking straight and getting how the things went to the wrong way!! That's why Yuki didn't show any reaction about her admirer since she wasn't who was getting the letters or gifts!! Fuck!!! The silver hair boy needed to explain everything!!!! It was Seiren's fault or maybe Kaname was checking Yuki's things without her permission, well, Zero could wait anything from that sick pureblood, and of course he had to explain that pervert part too, actually Zero never wrote any letter, specially love letters, to him those stuffs were stupid by stupid girls, but he needed love letters to express what he felt for Yuki though everytime he thought about her, he was so stunned, he just had nothing to put in the paper, then he found a book between the headmaster's things, it was a book about vampires and there was where he got the naughty sentences, after all they were vampires and it was vampire talk.

- Don't worry; the admirer won't make anything to Kuran.

- Are you serious?

- I AM "cos I'm not gonna send more letters and gifts to the wrong one!!!"

- Though Oniisama looks happy...

- WHAT????

- Again?

- I mean... Why is he happy?

- I think he knows who the secret admirer is and he's happy!!

Zero was so shocked he didn't even have the chance to scream WHAT???

- Oniisama is kinda masochist; you have to see the way I take his blood... Anyway.. - Said Yuki blushing, she didn't want to change the subject.

- I don't care - said Zero, suddenly the memories of the nights he was drinking Kaname's blood returned to him like a torture, how many times he wanted to take the pureblood? The vampire in him longed for that and more but Zero promised himself he was gonna shoot himself down with the Bloody Rose if he was crossing the line with who most he hated in his life and if there was other life, he'd hate more that pureblood than impossible!!

- Since I'm with him... I've realized how alone he's really... But now I'm out from danger, so I'm happy he has someone for himself.

- Don't you love him? - Asked Zero hurt and full of envy.

- I love Kaname with all my heart but I love you too... Zero... I can't make a decision..

Zero felt good by hearing how she loved him but he felt hopeless too, it was gonna be a three forever and ever, the tale of the vampire, the princess and the hunter, at least if he could be more sincere with his feels for her but he wasn't gonna to clear anything, he was sure Yuki would be fucking mad at him if he said the admirer thing was a mistake and it meant for her and not for her "oniisama"

- I hope you... Don't hate me for how I'm taking the things - Yuki was near to cry, she held Zero strongly. - That's why you should get someone for you too.

- You're really silly - said Zero holding her back. - No matter if you're a vampire... You're still like the Yuki before... That's why you'll always mean everything to me but you're right... I'm gonna start dating other people...

Zero didn't even sound happy or honest, he was lying!! Bad liar by the way, to him it was impossible to get over Yuki, and like a half vampire, he had half of eternity craving for her but he felt saying those things about dating other people just to make her feel better, less guilty.

A quiet and nice moment came to them, it was only a few snowflakes fell on that cloudy afternoon, the sky was painted in gray and it was hard to see any blue, though Yuki felt some joy since she could watch the sun, not the bright one that hurt her but the one disguising behind the clouds.

- Eh... I remembered something... - Yuki jumped out of her sit and started running. - I'll return soon!!!

The Moon dorms were very quiet, the most of the vampires were in their room doing homework or reading or having a nice time with their lovers, there in the living were Shiki resting on the couch and reading some magazines, he returned two hours ago since there were a lot of modeling and photos.

- Hey - Rima who was by his side, offered him a candy in the shape of a lips. - What about giving this to Ichijo?

- What are you talking now? - Asked Shiki nervous, she wanted him to kiss the hyper happy boy?

- If you don't take the chance soon... Someone's gonna take Ichijo away from you - Said Rima throwing the "lips" in her mouth.

- Lately you like to say these things.

- Lately you're more coward for keeping your feels...

- I didn't have to give you that book about vampires now you feel like cupid. - Said Shiki trying to hide his blush, there were feelings for Ichijo... But he thought he knew to hide them very well, then Rima was pushing him everyday to confess himself to the blond hair boy.

- Good afternoon - Rima stopped resting and playing with Shiki as she noticed the Kaname's presence, she got up from the couch and bowed her head slowly.

Kaname just gave a nod as Shiki did the same Rima did.

- We're gonna to our rooms now. - Said Shiki since he felt Kaname wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

- Wait.. - Rima stayed in front of Kaname instead of following her partner, there was something she wanted to give to the pureblood.

Not more secret admires!! Kaname blinked out of curiosity, Rima gave him a lollypop in the shape of two bunnies kissing each other.

- It's a present for Kaname sama - said Rima with a charming smile. - It's Halloween's month and we're working in a candy store.

When since vampires ate candies??? It wasn't just Yuki or Zero but Rima was giving him those things too!! Well, the lollipop got an interesting shape and it was red like blood, Kaname could imagine it was sweet blood, right?

- Hi!!! Rima san - said Yuki giving her a big smile.

- The same, Yuki sama - Rima bowed her head before retaking her way to her room.

- Let's go!!! - Yuki took Kaname's hand and took him with her outside the dorms; it seems they were gonna The Sun dorms.

And Zero did what Yuki said, he was waiting for her as he started walking around the house they used to share, so many chances he had to show his feels and he always stayed in silence.

- You can catch a cold!! - Yelled Cross through the window.

- I'm waiting for Yuki.

- Yuki??? Why didn't you tell me my daughter's here??!!!! - Excited the headmaster ran out the house and bumped against a load of frozen snow!!

- First I didn't know you returned your "journey" with master Yagari, second Yuki's already gone.

- Why do you use that tone with me? I'm your father.

- You aren't.

- I'm and the punishment is not watching TV tonight.

- You aren't and you're a pervert for reading that silly vampire book.

- But everybody read it!!! It's a lovely love story about a hunter who falls in love with a vampire princess but she's confused cos she loves her vampire lover too then don't you see the irony???

- I'm gonna shoot you with the Bloody Rose.

- I'm your father - the headmaster started crying a river, an ocean, a sea!!!!

Anything but anything could make Zero get mad since he was already mad, perhaps shoot himself was a good option, now it was harder to show his feels for Yuki since Kaname was in the middle... The pureblood was who got the "pervert" letters and "girlish" gifts, besides Yuki said Kaname knew who the secret admirer was!!! Shit to the super vampire senses!!! However Kaname had no proof and Zero could pretend knowing nothing at all, anyway, the plan was fault of all those stupid girls in his class and hell to the plan, Zero was gonna forget everything and start from 0 to show his feels for Yuki.

- Why don't you comfort me? What kind of son are you? - Said the headmaster crying like a baby on the floor.

- What happened to you headmaster?

Cross recognized that voice.....

- My daughter!!! - He ran to her with open arms but she couldn't help moving on as he fell against the snow again and held himself.

- I'm glad to see you.

- Then give your father a big hug!!!!!

- No - smiled Yuki as she helped him to get up. - I came with Kaname cos I thought we'd have fun in the snow, making snowmen and playing seek and hide!!

- It's a funny idea!!!! - Yelled the headmaster happily. - I'll do some chocolate and cake.

As usual, that "funny" idea wasn't what Zero waited, share a "funny" moment with that annoying pureblood wasn't funny at all!!!

- Let's go - laughed Yuki throwing a snowball against Zero's face. - I hide and you two seek - said she making them close their eyes to count ten.

To Zero and Kaname was weird, anyway they did what Yuki said cos of her happiness, she gave a little smile and faded, that was her plan b to make her love ones to be friendly each other, the idea was about Zero and Kaname would work together to find her.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...... 10!!

Zero and Kaname opened their eyes at the same time and Yuki was already hidden cos only were they two there, looking at each other uncomfortably and in silence they sought for Yuki, it supposed to be easy since Zero was a hunter and Kaname was a "predator", they supposed to be good to go after the "prey" or they thought so but there wasn't any track of Yuki, maybe she was very good too in hiding since they started seeking her one hour ago and NOTHING!! Logic they weren't working together, Zero was in his way and Kaname also though sometimes they walked in circles and met each other and the pureblood couldn't stop wondering why Zero gave him weird looks, there was hate, not all hate, there was a shining in those Zero's amethyst's eyes.

Zero missed his Bloody Rose since he wanted to shoot Kaname and paint the snow in red but the headmaster waited something like that and before the game, he took the gun away, very angry, Zero punched a tree and snow fell on him, Kaname smiled inside and asked himself why such a stupid half vampire hunter would scare him?

With the entire world's intention, Zero threw a snowball against Kaname, right in that pretty face! Kaname was surprised, well, the silver hair boy wasn't playing with him, at least not in a "friendly" way, so he took snow and made it a ball and threw against Zero's face, actually they could spend all the time throwing to each other snowballs and even they could forget about Yuki meanwhile she was in the house near to the fireplace, drinking chocolate and hearing the headmaster stories.

At midnight…

- I found you - yelled Yuki showing up, Zero and Kaname looked very tired as for keeping the fight and anyway they forgot who was seeking for who, Yuki thought her plan b was a success so took them to the house to warm them and drink chocolate.

- You should change the clothes before getting a cold - said the headmaster like the father he was.

- Zero, could you lend your clothes to oniisama?? You look like the same seize - Asked Yuki with a "please" smile.

- Of course Zero will!!! - The headmaster pushed his son into his room. - Sharing is good, so go, Kaname!! Don't be ashamed, you're boys!!!

The ugliest thing for two foes isn't killing each other, the ugliest and horrible and traumatic thing was changing the clothes in the same room at the same time!! Right, Zero and Kaname were boys, the problem actually it was how embarrassing could be that!!! On that moment, they were giving their back to each other, in a complete silence... Kaname was the first in taking his clothes off since as fast as he changed the clothes he was gonna be free, but the only idea of wearing the Zero's clothes made him feel an electric shock runs through his body, nervous he took the shirt, it was of Zero, it smelled like Zero, Kaname felt so dizzy as he passed his fingers through the shirt that Zero wore a hundred times!!

- What's taking you so much? - Asked Zero trying to sound rough but he was nervous too, well, watching the lord pureblood, the more handsome vampire ever all complete naked was a honor and a wed dream for everybody... Not Zero, everybody, NOT ZERO

- It's hard to find the clothes in the mess.

- Sorry, I didn't know such important being was visiting my poor place.

Zero was crazy!!! Kaname thought, first, he stalked him with letters and gifts and now he gave pure sarcasm poison though it was kinda true, Zero had two characters, the human hunter wanted to killed him but the vampire wanted to take advantage of the moment, come on, having such delicious pureblood naked in your room was a hard temptation to keep from, anyway, Zero wasn't afraid of Kaname, so he DARED turning and taking a look on the brown hair boy, pervert but not forbidden, Zero admired how beautiful was Kaname, the pureblood's skin looked so soft like a rose's petal while Kaname could feel those amethyst and mischievous eyes on him but he wasn't able to turn and give a look back, then he just pretended to keep himself in control, he wore the shirt and the jeans from Zero, it supposed things had to be shared between the lovers not between the foes like them, now Kaname smelled like Zero as if they were sleeping together, with the only idea Kaname blushed.

- You're really slow or you can't do anything on your own? - Sentenced Zero very close behind Kaname, so close the hunter could throw him against the bed and undo the clothes again but NOT

Could turn back and face him but Kaname was frozen by the warm breath from Zero on his neck but the hunter was keeping from touching him, then something got the pureblood's attention, it was an unfinished letter next to the lamp on the night table.

- What's your game?

- What game? - Zero pretended to be a fool; he wasn't giving explanations to complicate the things more.

- I'm gonna tell it... To Yuki - Said Kaname turning to the door but Zero caught him in his arms in order to stop him from complicating the things with Yuki.

- It's for you!!! This letter... and another letters!! I LIKE YOU, I'M YOUR SECRET ADMIRER BUT I CAN'T SHUT UP ANYMORE BUT DON'T SAY IT TO YUKI OR ANYONE!!!

It was amazing how Zero didn't want to complicate things but he did anyway in everyway, why didn't he think before saying a thing?

**Yeah!!! Love your love ones but love your hate ones more!!!!**

- Really? – Asked Kaname as a dark filled his eyes. – Well…. Kiss me.

So what? Who was the master after all? Kaname felt so good, it was his chance to irritate Zero.

It was wrong if the hunter thought he could play with the pureblood, no more letters or teddy bears, it was time to stop but…. Zero had so much pride, he knew the things were complicating more and more, **why the hell he was confessing his love for Kaname instead of Yuki??**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

^^ zero's so silly and complicated!!!! not even he knows what he feels really!! and of course Kaname plays his part, he isn't gonna let a level e to tease him and yuki's so absentminded, maybe she's cupid??? and it's halloween, you know O.o shall we dance with masks in a ball???

thank you for reading and the reviews, I get a lot of ideas, I don't know what's going on but I really like to complicate the things when it should be so easy ^^ have a great weekend!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, oh, baby!

**Chapter 4: Oh, oh, baby!**

The night was finishing, a new day was coming and Yuki couldn't sleep at all, it wasn't as if she needed it anyway but as there weren't classes or anything to do, she was really bored, sometimes she walked around her room, it was so big and sometimes she read the books that Ruka and Rima sent to her though actually they were magazines about how to dress in the ultimate fashion or how to behave like a princess, nothing interesting to catch her attention however there was something that made her wonder a lot... What happened between Kaname and Zero? It wasn't as if she knew but I wanted, since Kaname and her were to visit Cross's house the other day and everything seemed so good going, then they returned to the Moon dorms and it was hard to see Kaname because he spent a lot of time in his room as if he was hiding!!!

- Did Zero do something to Kaname? - Asked Yuki to herself loudly as she got up from her bed, she needed to know what happened!!!

Without doubting Yuki came out of her room and she walked through a lot of corners until she found the main room where it supposed to be Kaname's room, nervous, she knocked on the door, she wanted talk with him, she needed to know what happened between him and zero!!! Indeed actually she couldn't imagine so much but at the same time she didn't want to interrupt the things Kaname was doing though all the time the only thing he was doing it was reading old books about vampires and all the kinds of magical beings.

- Maybe I'm worried too much, I mean, Zero is sometimes in a bad mood but he wouldn't do anything to Kaname just because.., besides... - Yuki stopped knocking on the door since Kaname didn't come to open, so maybe he was busy enough and she was just being annoying.

Very embarrassing Yuki sighed and turned to return to her room but before she realized the door was half opened, then the fear filled her, after all maybe something happened to Kaname, yelling she came into the room and found Kaname resting on the divan, then she turned into red like a tomato, it seems Kaname was just taking a nap and his features looked so tender that brought peace to Yuki who feeling relief, she gave a smile and walked without doing noise toward Kaname.

- Oniisama... - Said Yuki softly as she took a sit to the leg of the divan and she rested her head next to Kaname's face, so she could admire him like if he was an art work. - You're just tired cause of so many works, right? - Hesitating Yuki put her hand on Kaname's head and started brushing his hair with her fingers.

And suddenly as if Kaname was touched by an angel, he opened his eyes and blinked several times before smiling to her.

- I'm sorry!!! I didn't want to wake you up.

- Don't mind... I wasn't sleeping anyway... We don't need those human things.

- That's right - said Yuki lowering her head and leaving her long hair to hide the blush in her face.

- I was just thinking... - Said he as he ran his hand through her hair to get a look of her features, she was really cute when she was worried and feeling embarrassing cause of nothing.

- And what were you thinking about? - Asked Yuki full of curiosity.

- Nothing.

- Uh? - Yuki frowned with a disappointment face, clearly Kaname was thinking about something or someone because he was all blushed and it hurt Yuki, it wasn't jealousy but she wanted him to share everything with her.

- And why did you come here? There's something bothering you? - Asked Kaname as he got up from the divan and slipped next to Yuki, taking a sit by her side on the floor.

- Yeah - said Yuki hesitating to go on... - What happened??? I mean.., about Zero and you...

Just hearing Yuki to mention Zero's name, Kaname shivered as if the ground was shaking, after all he was thinking about him!! Yea, the pureblood spent those nights thinking about zero, about the hunter's dual personality and missing the letters he sent him because since the last time they met, everything turned unclear, specially the part where Zero started yelling things like "I like you, Kaname"

- Dear Yuki.., don't let your imagination takes over, didn't happen anything about him and me.

Yuki wanted to reply but then somebody knocked on the door.

- Come in - said Kaname as Seiren pushed the door and she came in with a bunch of roses, teddy bears and box of chocolates. – Again?

- No, Kaname sama - answered Seiren as she looked at Yuki.

- Eh.., I felt bad just thinking you were seriously throwing these pretty presents, so I asked Seiren to bring them back.

- Well, Yuki, if you like them, you can keep them.

- I can't!!! They're for you!!!!

- I don't like them, I don't like the only one who sends them either.

- Do you know who your secret admirer is?! - Exclaimed Yuki with eyes wide open and excited.

- I do, but it doesn't mind.

- I mind if it's about you, oniisama!!! Who is???

- No!! And I don't want you to be near to him.

- It's a him??? Who is??? - Asked Yuki surprised.

Kaname was getting embarrassing, he wasn't going to answer, he wasn't going to say "zero", perhaps Yuki would get mad and disappointment since she had feelings for Zero, then nervous he gave a killer look to Seiren who scary of being punished, she decided to fade instead of keeping to hear a such personal stuff.

- Tell who he is!!! - Asked Yuki with a puppy face as Kaname nodded his head with a NO!! - Please!!!

- Zero!!!

- Zero??? - Confused Yuki looked at the door where the hunter was standing. - What are you doing here? - Excited Yuki got up from the floor and ran toward Zero.

- I just came to give you the invitation for the ball – said Zero with his always stoic face.

- Ball?

- Yeah, the chairman thinks it'd be cool to do a ball with masks for celebrating Halloween - said he coldly like a piece of ice or a stone since from his place he could feel the eyes of Kaname on him and it was very awful.

- It's sure we're going!!!! - Yelled Yuki as she ran away. - I'll tell to everybody!!!

Kaname and Zero were left alones!!! Well, anyway, Zero was going on his way to classes, it was better to be with the teachers and the students than be with the pureblood.

- So?

Confused Zero gave a look to Kaname; actually the pureblood was talking to him?

- The other day...

Ah!!! The other day, now Zero could remember what he couldn't forget... All the bullshit he said to Kaname because he was so afraid of messing the things with Yuki though the things couldn't be worst, now it was as if Zero liked Kaname and not Yuki.

- Let's talk about that at night in the masks ball - sentenced Zero trying to be cool.

- Sure - said Kaname amazed by the dual personality from the hunter, suddenly he was nice to him though still there was a bit of roughness.

Zero left as soon as he could, he was going to shoot himself!!! Why did he keep saying such silly things to the one who he most hated in life???

- Kaname, I hate you!!!! - Yelled Zero kicking everything in his way. - BUT I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FALL FOR ME AND MAKE YOU FADE!!! SO YOU WON'T BE IN THE MIDDLE, SO I'LL HAVE YUKI FOR ME!!!

Such resolution was stolen from a bad soap opera but it was a resolution that inspired Zero a lot, what was going wrong? NOTHING except falling for Kaname, but not, Zero was "smart", he "knew" what he was doing, after all, love was a battle and in order to win, sometimes you had to fool your enemies!!!

-.-.-.-.-

^^ thank you for taking the time to read and giving review!!!!

it's so exciting, though actually it's random but I'm gonna try to make it with sense!!

I think I'd like to update the next chapter in halloween cos the setting it's a ball with masks... well, zero's gonna kiss kaname?? how??? everybody's gonna wear a mask!!! that's why it's good to be a vampire after all!!! zero's vampire senses will help him to find the way to the love?

HAVE A GREAT AND COOL WEEK


	5. Chapter 5: The Hook Up

**Chapter 5: The Hook Up.**

- I haven't gotten the things for the ball!!!

- You haven't even finished checking the exams for the students. - Said Yagari in a corner and watching how Cross ran around the room where the ball was going to be setting.

- It's Halloween!!! I HAVE to make a ball for that!!!

- Aren't there monsters enough? - Asked Yagari sarcastically as he thought about the "students" from the night class.

- Don't be a killjoy!!! Besides it's a pretty way to make everybody let the resentment behind and be friend from now and forever!!!! - Replied Cross with dreaming eyes as hearts flew around him. - Don't you think the same, Zero???

- Uh... Whatever... - Mumbled Zero like a zombie, he HAD to help to decorate the place for the ball because his dear father threatened to give him extra homework if he didn't.

- Anyway.... – Sighed Yagari with a sweatdrop falling down his face. - Isn't this look too much pink and flowery for a "scary" ball for Halloween?

- Of course not!!! The flowers and the candies in the shape of a heart are beautiful!!! – Exclaimed Cross.

- Really? – Insisted Yagari though it was pointless.

Zero didn't like those silly things, he had something more important to do like... Anyway, that night he'd go to the ball in order to make his plan to work, besides, he promised it to Kaname, well, it wasn't a promise, but it was something like that, he wasn't going to run away and hide; moreover everything was under his control.

- Hey, Zero, after you finish decorating the place, let's try the costume I got for you!!! – Yelled Cross with a malicious smirk.

- What?! - Said Zero almost screaming. - I thought it was just masks!!!

- And costumes because it's H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N

- No way!!! I won't dress up!!!

- You WILL!!!!

- NOOOOOOOO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. At night

- They're taking too much time. - Said Ruka waiting outside the ball; she was dressed up as a queen of hearts.

Actually it was a gala dress adorned with lace hearts and a mask in the shape of a heart.

She was waiting for the others since she was the first to arrive.

- It's not easy to go everywhere in costume. - Replied Ichijo dressed up as a bear.

- It's childish to do this. - Said Shiki with lack of interest.

- I told you, - said Rima, dressed up as a witch, also arriving, - you look cute in your costume.

- So why didn't you dress up as this? - Replied Shiki looking at himself all dressed up as a cat.

- I'm not as cute as you. – Said Rima shrugging her shoulders.

- Just let's enjoy the ball with no trouble. – Interrupted Kain dressed up as a mummy.

- Where are Kaname sama and Yuki sama? – Asked Ruka looking around.

- They're here. - Said Seiren dressed up as a pixie.

- Sorry for being late!!! – Yelled Yuki as she ran through the stairs, she was dressed up as a mermaid.

- You're gorgeous. - Declared Ruka full of surprise as she looked at Yuki without blinking.

- Thank you!!! - Excited Yuki bowed her head since to her; Ruka was the true beauty in world. - Aido helped me to get the costume.

- That's my cousin. - Said Kain. - Kaname sama is going to kill him.

Everybody nodded since Yuki was beautiful but almost naked too!!! A golden mermaid tail with a lot of fancy jewels and a small, very small bra!!

- I'm sure Kaname sama is going to be glad about my job since he PERSONALLY asked me to help Yuki to get a costume. - Replied Aido proud of himself, he was dressed up as an elf.

- Oniisama is… - said Yuki as she felt someone holding her from behind.

- Yuki!!!

Before the brown hair girl got to finish her sentence, she turned and met Wakaba dressed up as an doll.

- Like the old times!!! - Said Wakaba very excited as she held Yuki tightly.

- It's true!!!! – Exclaimed Yuki holding her back. - You look good in your costume!!!

- So you!!!

- Alright!!!! Let's go to the ball, oniisama is already there. - Said Yuki as she walked into the room full of Halloween stuff and a big and shining dancefloor in the center.

- See? This ball is a success!!! - Yelled Cross as he appeared dressed up as a sunflower. - Why didn't you come in costume? - Asked to Yagari.

- I am.

- You're dressed as a hunter.

- I'm dressed as a "normal" hunter, not a vampire one.

- Aw, you're a killjoy after all, but who cares? My dear daughter is here!!! - Cross got to see Yuki coming into the room and he ran toward her. - I'm glad you're here!!! HUG!!!!

- Good night. – Said Yuki as she evaded being hugged.

- Everybody's killjoy!!! – Cried Cross with tears.

- There's no choice since "somebody" threatened to give us extra homework. - Said Aido giving a killing look to Cross.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Do you want candies??? – Offered Cross all the candies and toffees in plates on the table.

- I want!! - Yuki watched the candies carefully. - All of them look delicious!!! But why are these bonbons in the shape of hearts and kisses?

- These are "special" bonbons, if you're going to take them, you HAVE to give them to someone who you really like and it'll be a happy ending with true love!!!! Am I not original?

- It's more like Valentine instead of Halloween. - Said Shiki taking a bonbon.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..., it's because I didn't have chance to make a ball for Valentine.

Mmmmmmm.... Everybody kept looking at Cross with a sweatdrop.

- I guess Halloween could be a great way to find true love. - Said Yuki to cheer her father. - Where is Zero?

- In his room, he said he was too embarrassing for dressing up.

- He's silly and I won't let him skip this!! - Said Yuki. - I'll go for him.

Yuki walked through the corners since they were connected with the sun dorms and Cross's house.

- Hey, zero!! Let's go to the ball. - Said Yuki knocking on his door.

- No way.

- Please!!!

- Over my dead body.

- It's not so bad to dress up.

- It's silly, childish, RIDICULOUS!!!

- Let's go to the ball, who's going to know it? I mean, everybody wears a mask and I won't laugh!!!

- Fine but if you laugh...

- I won't!!

Zero took his time and opened the door and showed himself to Yuki who started laughing!!

- You're laughing!!

- Not at you, I mean, I can't stop laughing because I can't believe how silly you are, I think you look very good in your costume.

To Zero it was hard to believe in Yuki's words since she kept laughing.

- I'll stay in my room. - Said Zero with a "dangerous" look.

- I'm serious. - Yuki blushed. - You're really good looking..., but it seems you're like Oniisama.

- What do you mean?

- He's too embarrassing about dressing up but he's handsome as usual.

- Uh...

- Eh... Let's go to the ball. - Yuki grasped Zero's hand and took him with her to the room where everybody was having fun in their costumes, maybe it was kind of "ridiculous" but everybody wore a mask.

Suddenly Zero thought he could dance with Yuki, but just when they came into the room, every boy and even girls from the day class threw themselves on her and asked her to dance together!!! It wasn't a surprise since Yuki became very popular as she was in night class.

- Not even touch a hair of her!!! - Exclaimed Aido running to "save" Yuki, after all they were humans since a vampire would never be so brave to get close to a pureblood like her.

- Aido has a lot of fun being a nanny. - Said Kain with a smile.

- Am I too a nanny? - Asked Seiren with a frown.

- No, you're like a bodyguard, you're always watching over everything.

- It's my job.

- I just wanted to have a talk since you're always busy... and I wanted to know you a little bit more.

- Why do you want to know me? - Asked Seiren with a blush.

- You know..., we're always so near but we hardly talk to each other.

- I thought you were interested about Ruka. - Said Seiren taking a sip from her cup.

- I was but she bashed me.

- Uh...

- Don't misunderstand me!!! - Replied Kain nervous, maybe it wasn't a good idea to start a conversation with Seiren, she was kind of defensive. - Do you want a bonbon?

- Isn't a bonbon from that true love thing?

- "I didn't realize it when I took it" - Thought Kain with a sweatdrop.

- Thanks anyway.

- You're welcome. - Sighed Kain in relief, at least Seiren wasn't going to hit him, right? - Do you want to dance with me?

- Ok.

As Kain and Seiren went to the dancefloor, Ruka stood in a corner and drinking, she wasn't in a good mood or bad mood either, she finally was over Kaname but anyway the other guys didn't catch her attention.

- Do you want this?

- Ah? - Ruka with wide open eyes looked at Rima who was giving her a piece of that bonbon???!!!

- I don't pay attention "true love" or whatever but I felt I wanted to eat bonbon though it's too much for me so do you want this piece? I don't want to throw it either.

- It'd be a waste. - Said Ruka shrugging her shoulders and taking the piece of bonbon. - What about Shiki?

- He's confessing himself to Ichijo.

- You're really strong for helping your rival.

- Whatever.... - Sighed Rima looking at the table in front of her.

There were Ichijo and Shiki who was nervous after being stalked by Rima about confessing his feelings for Ichijo, but "we are just friends!" thought Shiki.

- Why don't you try these candies?

- Just humans could find enjoyable something like that.

- Maybe you're right, but these are good! - Exclaimed Ichijo.

- Are you eating the ones with wine?

- Yeah!!!

- "Mmmmm, if I confess my feelings for him now, maybe he won't even remember..." - Thought Shiki with a bonbon in his hand.

Well, after all it wasn't so bad since everybody was in their business, nobody would notice how ridiculous was Zero in his costume, right?

In any case, the hunter felt he was getting suffocated so kept himself in a corner then he realized there was someone else standing in the corner...

It was someone dressed up as an angel in white in the middle of a winter.... It was Kaname!!!!

Zero could say that even if the pureblood was wearing a mask cause of his disgusting vampire blood, pure vampire blood, before getting intoxicated it was time to leave and go to somewhere else, but then Zero remembered he had something with Kaname.

- "I'm gonna hate me for this, but it's in order to get closer to Yuki" - Thought Zero as he took his hand toward Kaname….

Kaname was bored in that ball, well, nobody invited him to dance since he was wearing a mask so nobody recognized him easily, that's why he wasn't taking his mask off because he wasn't feeling like dancing or doing anything, besides he was waiting for someone... Then he felt someone grasping his hand in a rough way, maybe it was...

- Wait!!! - Replied Kaname as that someone didn't release his hand and instead of that, he was taking him to the balcony.

- You'll see.

Kaname was being kidnapped or what? He wasn't thinking too much, then they came into the balcony and everything was dark since there was no star in the night sky and the moon shined weakly, so finally Kaname felt that someone letting his hand go.

- What are you doing now? - Asked Kaname guessing that someone's identity.

No answer, it was as if Kaname was left alone in that dark balcony, but even so he wasn't thinking to leave until he got an answer, then suddenly some lights turned on and Kaname couldn't help looking around him, there were lights filling the balcony and there were also red and white roses that shined more than the lights themselves, it was a romantic scene and like a romantic scene there should be a prince or a knight.... Blushing Kaname finally looked at the one in front of him, it was someone dressed up as a knight in silver and golden colors, attractive and magical.

- I guess I'm used about the way you keep looking at me everytime we meet.

Zero... It was Zero's voice... Shit!!! Why didn't Kaname realize his presence before? Perhaps he did and that's why he did nothing because he wanted to be near the hunter?

- I've been waiting for you. - Stated Kaname trying to keep cool. - "It's time to end this game of secret admirer and gifts"

- I'm gonna kiss you.

- Uh?

- It's my answer to your question.

- Don't try to change the subject, level E, don't think I'll forget your silly games just because you think you can make me nervous cause of your talking.

- There's no game and I'm not talking. - Replied Zero walking toward Kaname. - So you shouldn't be nervous... - Whispered Zero with a smile.

Kaname wanted to go away right now instead of following Zero's game but the exit looked so faraway, besides if he gave a step ahead, he would have to be near Zero and Zero maybe would catch him, then Kaname gave steps back, it was too bad since he was making his own prison as he hit himself against the edge of the balcony, there was escape!!!

- I'm gonna kiss you.... If you don't mind.... I'll show you it's not a game.... I like you.

Every sentence from Zero was very exciting though actually to Zero it was fucking hesitating!!! Damned!!! At least if he won Kaname's heart, he would be free to be with Yuki???

Kaname was shocked with himself, why did he let Zero to catch him like that? It was awful, maybe he could attack Zero but everybody could notice that and after they would wonder, then the last hope for Kaname it was everything to be a game and Zero give up.

- I'm not gonna eat you or anything though I could bite you. - Said Zero in a tone of sarcasm as he got closer to Kaname and rested a hand on the pureblood's cheek, with the other hand he took his (own) mask away, showing a smile that froze Kaname's heart. – Let me see your imperturbable and beautiful face. – Without losing his smile, Zero took Kaname's mask away and their eyes met...

As usual Kaname was beautiful under the light from the moon, his skin looked more soft and fragile though his "imperturbable" face was a joke since he was shocked completely cause of the things Zero was doing, it wasn't the "usual" Zero who threatened to kill him, but it was **an unusual** Zero who was flirting with him!!!!

- Are you drunk? – Asked Kaname trying to push Zero away.

- I'm just doing what you want. – Answered Zero throwing the mask away and running his fingers through Kaname's cheek full of red and heat. – You don't think I LIKE YOU so I'M GONNA KISS YOU TO SHOW YOU IT'S TRUE

Really, not even Zero could believe in his own words!!!! The easy way to kiss your foe it was thinking it wasn't your foe however Zero was unable to think about someone else, he couldn't even think about Yuki since he was thinking about Kaname and it was hard ignore the pureblood, it was hard to ignore how damn handsome was the pureblood in his angel costume, it was something twisted, how could be someone a vampire and an angel at the same time?

Then Zero closed his eyes and leaned against Kaname, almost resting his body against his, the pureblood was all red like a tomato, he could feel the weight of Zero on him, the hunter's body was so warm like the sun he couldn't reach.

Next the arms of Zero wrapped his waist in order to bring him closer (as if they weren't closer enough!) Zero brushed his nose against Kaname's; he could inhale the shaking and warm breath from the pureblood.

Why was Zero treating him so well? Kaname was confused and lost in that perfect moment; only feeling the tender way Zero was holding him; it made his heart melt like butter, he also started enjoying the hunter's breath caressing his lips.

- …… - Zero remained silent and looking at Kaname without blinking, but it was a sweet look, no matter how he tried to give his worst look since he couldn't, there was something in the pureblood's features that made him wants to love him… Maybe it was the pureblood's power on a simple level E or maybe it was an advice to stop the game because if Zero was going to kiss his worst enemy… He could fall.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, kiss him, kiss him!!!!!_

It was too late, though Zero wanted to run away now, he had Kaname in his arms, like a level E, the lust took control…

Zero took his face to Kaname's, their lips were near to each other and Zero brushed his lips softly against the lips of Kaname, it was light even so Kaname couldn't help shaking, it wasn't a kiss yet, but with the simple touch of their lips, they felt like heaven, then Zero decided to go on....

Zero half opened his lips and caught the lips of Kaname and started licking them temptingly before kissing him, it seems the only one who had to give up it was Kaname who didn't have a way to escape from that, besides he didn't want to since he was enjoying it, Zero's kiss wasn't without "life" or " lack of feeling" like the kisses he got from his vampire lovers, Zero's kiss was really warm and delicate.

Subsequently Kaname felt the hands of Zero go through his back and the kiss was getting stronger and passionate by the way, now Zero took his tongue against his and ran in every corner, Kaname was getting breathless and hurt at the same, like a torture, Zero held him tightly as if he was going to break him however the pureblood didn't want Zero stop kissing him so to seize the pain from the tough behavior from Zero, Kaname held him back and grasped that silver hair strongly, suddenly Zero bit Kaname's upper lip and started tasting the string of blood from the pureblood who couldn't help moaning!!!

It wasn't Zero human anymore but zero vampire who was taking the control, Kaname was disgusted for how the things were going on since from the first place he didn't had why let Zero to kiss him!!!

- Stop! - Said Kaname in an order tone but Zero wasn't obeying.

- Still. - Whispered Zero as he kissed Kaname deeper and bit his upper lip harder to get more blood.

- Are you in lust?

- I can control myself.... - Said Zero finishing the kiss, after he looked at Kaname and it was amazing, he would never think he could see the pureblood like that.

Kaname was out of breath, his sweet brown hair was a mess, his doll face was filled with red!!!!

- You're the only one who can't be in control. - Said Zero with a smile, not a sarcastic one but a genuine.

Anyway Kaname already didn't know what to think or do or say, then Zero took his lips against Kaname's again and licked the small string of blood that kept falling, but after all it was Zero who got the surprise when Kaname opened his lips and retook the kiss, now it was a slow kiss, besides Kaname kept playing with his silver hair and sometimes "daring" to caress the hunter's face and neck!!!

Zero couldn't deny the hands of Kaname through him it was a nice feeling, besides, if Kaname was doing him something, the hunter's instinct just could throw the pureblood out the balcony and let him fall, but it wasn't going to happen since they were trapped in the kiss, specially Kaname who also wanted to explore inside the mouth of the hunter, he also wanted to taste it.... And without realizing it, Kaname also got into lust, his eyes turned into red ones and gradually he showed his fangs and bit Zero's lower lip, making a string of blood like his...

- Kaname sama!!!!!

Hearing his name being called, Kaname jumped as Zero moved away quickly, then they met Aido who was looking at them full of surprise.

- What do you want? - Asked Kaname in an irritated tone as he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to hide his blush.

- Something's happened...

Kaname realized the seriousness in Aido's eyes so it wasn't moment to get mad or disappointment for not getting to taste Zero's blood, there was going to be other chance?

Zero sighed, he was also out of breath though he could kiss Kaname eternally, then he shook his head madly, what the hell?!!! Zero gave a punch against the wall and put his hand on his lips, to be honest he didn't realize WHEN Kaname bit him!!!! Puzzled Zero cleaned the string of blood that fell from his lower lip and after he couldn't help licking the blood drops staining his fingers, he felt like being surrounded by Kaname's blood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O.o it's this chapter 5!!! why did aido interrupt a such moment??? what happened??? next chapter the bad guys are going to show up and zero will have to be a true knight for… Kaname or yuki????

ps: it's zero x kaname, but it doesn't mean kaname is a damsel in distress, I don't like girlish characters despite the fact that I am ^^

**ps ps:** enjoy this even if I'm not very good but I'm really having fun, **THANK YOU FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS** :p and of course, have a great weekend and a super funny and scary halloween!!!!!!

vampire knight is by matsuri hino and the titles is by you know ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Blur

**Chapter 6: Blur.**

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

It was Yuki's voice and she was screaming!!! Without wasting time, Zero took his Bloody Rose and ran into the forest in search of the place where the noises were coming.

Abruptly Yuki felt she couldn't scream anymore since her mouth was being covered by thorns that bloomed around the trees; the same thorns wrapped her body and pierced her hardly making her to bleed.

- You'll die and all of your kind will too - said a man with the eyes filled with red, it seems he was a level E. - Not even you pureblood will be the exception 'cause of these thorns with anti-vampire poison.

* * *

- What's going on? - Asked Ruka as she ran with the others without knowing why.

- It's an attack - said Kain as he made a light of fire and threw it against the flames that were taking the most of the part of the dancefloor away, it wasn't as if the fire was getting the fire away but it was something that helped to stop it for a while, besides Aido who had the power to freeze everything wasn't there since he went to look for Kaname sama.

- You go to protect the students - said Ichijo trying to keep the calm - Seiren will put the fire out.

- And we'll go to look for Yuki sama and Kaname sama - said Shiki making a cut in his forefinger in order to get blood to make a whip.

- You're right - said Ichijo surprised as if Shiki read his mind.

- There's level Es surrounding the school! - Exclaimed Rima.

- I also can smell it - said Ichijo a bit worried - they crave for blood.

- Where the hell is Aido? - Thought Kain as he and Ruka took the students in the direction of the next corner.

- There's a secret door in the wall at the bottom - explained Cross as he ran after them.

- We don't need you vampires - said Yagari as he got his gun to shoot.

- Hey!! Don't fight now!! I mean, not against our allies!!! - Yelled Cross exasperated.

- I'm not ally with... - Before Yagari could finish his sentence, the ceiling started falling!!!

* * *

- Kaname... Zero... Someone... Help!!! - No matter how Yuki tried to push the thorns away, they kept cutting her and making her bleed and when her blood got to mix with the anti-vampire poison, she became weaker.

- Let her go! - Said Zero showing behind the level E who was controlling the thorns.

- You're Zero - said the level E turning and facing the hunter. - You're the traitor.

- Uh? - Zero couldn't help being confused with that statement but soon he recovered himself and pointed the level E with his Bloody Rose.

- I'll help Yuki - said Kaname showing with Aido behind him.

- Fine... - Said Zero fucking mad since he wanted to save Yuki instead of Kaname in order to show her he was his true love and prince and hero though it wasn't time to argue about that.

- No!!! - Yuki tried to warn Kaname about the anti-vampire thorns, but her voice was breaking apart.

- Hold it - said Kaname grasping strongly the hand of Yuki.

- No!!! - Yuki moved her hand making Kaname to let her go.

Without knowing the poison thing, Kaname felt hurt so much because Yuki wasn't trusting in him???

- I will... !!! - Said Aido trying to help too, but Kaname with a glare made him to stay away.

- She's my... lover - said Kaname as he took Yuki's hand again and started breaking the thorns with his own hands.

- ......... No...... - Thought Yuki before closing her eyes.

- Damn!!! - Said Zero shooting at the feet of the level E that was running away. - Who's your master?

- Kill me!!! - Said the level E twisting on the floor.

- I will - sentenced Zero pulling the trigger.

- I'm not a traitor like you.

Then Zero ended the miserable's level E life however the "traitor" word remained in his head... What the hell "traitor" meant?

- Hey, zero!!! - Yelled Aido from his place, Yuki was in his arms and Kaname too. - I'll take Yuki sama and you take Kaname sama...

- Why me?!!!!! I don't want Kaname!!!!

- What are you talking about? - Asked Aido, then he remembered the way he met his master and the hunter. – Mmmmmm…

- "I'll cut you in pieces if you say everyone" - Thought Zero as he put his Bloody Rose away.

- Hurry up!!! To the Moon Dorms before it's late!!!

- Well - Zero gave up and took Kaname in his arms - "I never thought he was so light... I never thought I was going to have him in my arms though lately the things I think don't go like I wanna!!!"

- We must get into the rooms through the hidden doors in the garden because we don't want to wake up the other vampires.

- You don't sleep.

- I mean for waking their desire for blood!

- I know!!

- Stop fooling and don't let Kaname sama fall or I'll kill you!!!

- I won't let him fall!! - Replied Zero with decision though that sentence didn't mean to be said.

- You two... - Suddenly Aido turned into red, he was so curious about the kiss his master and the hunter was giving to each other!!

- How do we get in?

- Easy - Aido stopped before a door hidden by white and red roses.

- There's a magic word?

- Almost - said Aido with a playful smile.

- Stop fooling you.

- Ok - said Aido talking to the door - show us the way.

Actually those roses were alive, it were beings with a "soul" that could get some orders 'cause of Kaname's power over them, then the door was opened and a way made with stones was shown, first Aido went in holding Yuki carefully, after Zero followed him with Kaname in his arms.

Cross really was a freak of secret doors and places even if Zero was always watching around, there were so many constructions he didn't even know about the whole school and dorms.

- Kaname sama loves that garden - said Aido making Zero jump out his thoughts.

- What?

- I thought I had to say something.

- I don't think so.

- Whatever - interrupted Aido without paying attention to the silver hair boy. - Kaname sama loves the red roses in spring because they grow up full of red like blood, but in winters like this he loves the white roses because it's like the snow, he loves the snow too.

- Well, he loves everything, so what?

- I thought you wanted to know since you two... are...

- We aren't lovers!

- But...

- Who made you Cupid?

Aido felt his blood freezing by the dangerous glare that Zero gave him... His power was the ice!!!

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, we're in - said Aido to break the tension, he pushed a wall and they were in the living room of the dorm. - Kaname sama's room is

- I know.

- What!!! - Replied Aido with surprise.

- Stop your nasty mind.

- Ok... I'll take Yuki sama to her room, it's next Kaname sama's and I'll go to look for a doctor.

- Doctor?

- To you it's incredible, but vampires also have doctors.

- You don't need one.

- Why? - Asked Aido with his heart going out, his master and Yuki sama were already dead?

- There are some tea leaves... I'll make you a list.

- Do you know how to heal them?

- I always use these anti-vampire weapons.

- You're a hunter!!! - Exclaimed Aido as if he didn't know it before.

* * *

- It's anti-vampire poison!! - Said Shiki as he got to intercept the thorns that were blooming before they reached Ichijo.

- Thank you... - Said Ichijo as Shiki ran toward him and held him in order to protect him with his own body.

- How is it possible for the level Es to have such weapons? - Asked Shiki making a shell around them to evade the thorns.

- Don't think we're weak - said a level E girl. - No more.

* * *

- Noooooooo!!! - Screamed Yuki opening her eyes.

- Are you ok? - Asked Aido who was watching her from the sofa next her bed.

- Kaname!!! Oniisama!!!

- He's ok - said Aido trying to calm her - Zero is with him.

- Zero?? - Yuki didn't remember so much but how Kaname was breaking the thorns and being cut himself too. - ...... I feel more relief since Zero is a hunter that knows how to heal anti-vampire wounds.

- If it makes you better I'll go to watch.

- Ok.

Aido left Yuki resting as he went to Kaname sama's room, instead of knocking at the door, he opened it and went in and with surprise he realized Kaname sama was naked in the bed!!!

- What did you make him!!! - Yelled Aido as he looked at Zero who was standing in a corner next the balcony.

- I just... - Zero didn't even know how to answer... - I just took his clothes out to make him more comfortable.

- You're a pervert pig that has taken advantage!!!

- Your yells are freaking my patience.

- And why isn't Kaname sama awake yet?

- I haven't given him the antidote.

- Why???

- I don't know how to make him to drink it since he isn't aware.

- Easy!!! You drink the antidote and give it to Kaname sama with a kiss!!

Wait a minute!!! Aido kissed Yuki??? Zero stared in shock at Aido.

- Please, take care of Kaname sama - Said Aido fading before Zero killed him.

It was horrible... Aido kissed Yuki!!!! And Zero had to satisfy kissing Kaname, then he remembered it wasn't so bad since he was enjoying before, but he didn't want that feeling to be used to

_One more time..._

_Last time..._

Thought Zero to himself as he left the balcony and walked to the night table next the bed where Kaname was, then Zero took a sit in the bed and grasped the glass with the antidote, it was ironic but the antidote was a liquid in red like the blood that the vampires stole from the humans and that's why the hunters chased them.

- Take it like a proof of love... and leave me alone with Yuki - said Zero drinking the antidote, it tasted bitter like every antidote, then he took his face toward Kaname's and put his lips against the pureblood's lips, slowly he made him to half open his mouth and after he let the red liquid slip through the pureblood's mouth. - Damn... - Whispered Zero, though he changed his clothes because the level E he killed covered him with his blood, Zero still could feel a kind of lust for blood and being in that room where he used to meet Kaname in order to drink his blood, and having Kaname in his power made him want to bite him to try the blood he needed so much.

* * *

- Everybody is ok - said Kain after helping Cross and Yagari to take the students to the dorms.

- We have to return to our dorms before the sun comes - said Ruka looking at the window, they spent all the night doing that.

- It seems Kaname sama and Yuki sama were hurt - said Seiren showing like a shadow.

- Let's go!! - Yelled Ichijo fucking worried as together Shiki and Rima killed the level Es.

- Where is Aido? - Asked Kain confused since his cousin never lost the fun.

- He's already with our masters - said Seiren who as usual knew everything.

- Mmmm, lately Aido spends all his time by Yuki sama's side – murmured Rima.

- Don't be like that again, it's because Aido is her teacher – replied Shiki disliking the Cupid Rima, especially because she was right with her predictions.

- Kaname sama is going to be jealous - replied Ruka with a bittersweet smile.

- No! He's too much into his secret admirer! - Exclaimed Ichijo with a big smile as everybody looked at him with a curious face.

- Do you know who is? - Asked Shiki interested.

- Eh... No.... No...

* * *

Zero closed the curtains to keep the light from the sun reaching the room, then he returned to Kaname's side and left himself to fall on the bed, for some reason he spent the night watching and waiting for the pureblood to wake up, but it was taking time however he wasn't going anywhere because he wanted Kaname to wake up and finish the game they were playing, it wasn't something to be said, but Zero was missing Kaname, was missing to look into his chocolate eyes and try to guess the things he always kept, well, Zero knew what sadness meant and as he looked at Kaname, he could know the pureblood was keeping sad things despite of all the servants and power he had.

- ............ - Suddenly Zero felt a hand grasping his, but he didn't move away or even he didn't get surprised, he could recognize that soft touch, it was the hand of Kaname that reached out in search of his. - Don't try to force yourself...

As if Zero's warning was blown away by the wind, Kaname tried to take a sit between the pillows, he wanted to look into the hunter's eyes, the hunter that promised to kill him but the entire contrary he was taking care of him.

- Why are you still here? - Asked Kaname as he found an empty glass on the table, then he looked at himself and realized his wounds were almost healed, not completely.

- I have nothing to do.

- You have to go to classes.

- Shit..., you sound like her.

- It's so bad?

- You aren't her.

- So?

- Because I want to!

- Do you want what?

- Stay here though if you don't want to - said Zero getting up from the bed - I'll leave.

- I... want... - Kaname didn't have his strength as usual, but if it was necessary he was going to use all his energy left and stop Zero from leaving, then he spread his arm toward Zero and grasped his hand before he gave a step ahead.

Full of surprise Zero didn't wait Kaname for grasping him like that, it felt so desperate, then Zero lost his balance and fell against the bed.

- Don't leave... - Said Kaname imperceptibly as he put his hands around the neck of Zero and held him.

- I won't leave you - said Zero as he stroked the strings of brown hair of Kaname that fell tenderly on his face.

-.-.-.-.

I wanted to write something sweet explaining why they should be together… it's not as if they're falling in love but they already fell in love however they don't realize yet ^^ after all love is a game which everybody should win at least for a chance.

Thank you,

have a nice reading and a great week.


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered Glass

**Chapter 7: Shattered Glass.**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! - A bunch of girls yelled loudly.

- Shut up!! - Replied Zero opening his eyes.

He was in classes and he was sleeping in classes, then they started yelling until they got to wake him up.

- It's not good to sleep in classes.

- You. - Said Zero staring at Kaname who walked toward him with all the girls behind. - It's for you after all or don't you remember?

- I remember - said Kaname blushing.

Last night Zero spent taking care of him.

- Are you ok now? - Asked Zero looking away.

- Yes, thank you – responded Kaname a bit surprised. He didn't think Zero really cared.

- Hu.

- You said to me to come here after classes.

- Really? - Stated Zero with his face showing doubt since he couldn't remember such thing. – Why?

- I don't know - said Kaname exasperated. Again the hunter seemed to lose the memory or change the personality. - I thought you were going to talk about the kiss we gave to each other.

- Shut up!!! Don't say that as if nothing - yelled Zero discomforting. - C'mon.

The silver hair boy got up from the chair and walked out the classroom. Kaname followed him with a stoic face as the girls followed too.

- You stay here or I'll give you extra homework, you know I can - said Zero to the girls in order to make them stop following.

He didn't want people looking at around, besides he wanted to be alone with Kaname.

The pureblood walked after Zero through the corners until they passed the door and now they were walking toward the forest between the gardens.

- I kissed you because I... - Zero tried to find the words and not sound too stupid. – "I don't know".

However he stayed in shock, unable to finish his sentence because Kaname threw himself into his arms and kissed him.

- "And he said I'm crazy?" - Thought Zero kissing Kaname back. - "Damn, it tastes so damn good"

- I believe you now - said the brown hair boy looking into the amethyst eyes.

- "Yes!!!!" - Yelled Zero in his mind. Finally Kaname fell!!!

- It's too confusing, but I think I've started to like you also - whispered Kaname looking at his feet.

It was pathetic; like a cheap love movie!!! Even so it was the truth. Kaname began feeling something for Zero since day he got the first love letter.

- Yuki.

- What? - Exclaimed Kaname with eyes wide open. - I'm Kaname. Not Yuki!!!

- I mean - Zero put his hand on the pureblood's cheek and made him turn his head to see.

In front of them it was the forest and there were Yuki... kissing...

- Hanabusa!!! - Yelled Kaname walking toward them. - Take your hands off.

Yuki and Aido were scared, it seems not just Kaname wanted to kill them but Zero too.

- Oniisama, let me explain you.

- You go to the dorms - said Kaname coldly as he kept walking dangerously toward the blond hair boy. - I trusted you so I asked you to take care of her and you put your hands on her as if she was a vulgar object.

- I love her!! - Said Aido trying to calm his lord as he took steps back.

- Oniisama.

- Let's go, Yuki!!! - Aido took Yuki's hand and ran away with her.

The noble vampire was very afraid of Kaname sama but it was true, he loved Yuki and didn't think let anybody to separate them, not even his lord.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- I'll kill him - said Kaname walking around his room.

The night came and Aido didn't return to the dorms. Yuki either. That's why Kaname was going berserk.

- Take it easy - said Ichijo seated on the divan.

- It's my... !!!

- Uh?

- Zero.

- What about Zero? - Asked Ichijo without getting the things Kaname was saying.

- I forgot about him!!!

- And it's important?

- It is!!! - Kaname covered his face with his hands. - "He must be angry now though he used to hate me anyway"

Kaname put his fingers on his lips and tried to remember the kiss.

- Are you ok? Do you wanna blood? - Asked Ichijo concerned without knowing why Kaname was like in the moon.

-.-.-.-.-.

- You are here.

- Zero! Ssssssh - replied Yuki.

She was resting on the sofa in the Cross's house.

- Kaname's gonna kill Aido.

- That's why I asked him to hide.

- If I was Aido, I'll face Kaname and...

- You don't call oniisama by his last name anymore!!! You're friends finally!!!

- Keep being silly and I'll call him to come here to get you.

- No!!! Please!!! I really fell for Aido!!!

With that confession, Zero felt bad. "I did those things with that blood sucker for nothing?"

- Now he thinks I love him! What am I going to do?

- What are you talking about?

Oops! Zero yelled his thoughts out and now Yuki stared at him with a curious look.

- Oh my God - Yuki said pointing her finger to Zero. - You are the only one who's been sending love and pervert letters to oniisama. Mister secret admirer!!!! It's you Zero Kiryu.

- It's not like that - said Zero breathing hardly. - It meant for you.

- For me?

- You know I've loved you this much since I know you. "Mmmm, it's not that hard to say" - Thought Zero. - "I had to be honest from the first place"

- Why didn't you be honest from the first place? - Asked Yuki as if she red his mind. - Now my brother thinks you love him.

- I know.

- You're a bitch!!

- I didn't know you knew such curses.

- You made Kaname a fool and you made him to have illusions for you!!!

- It's not true!! Not all my fault. I mean, he could ignore me instead of falling.

- How can you say this?

- It's not my problem.

Yuki leaned herself against Zero's hand and bit him.

- Ouch! What happens to you?

- Do something! Say you love him!!!

- You're crazy for drinking that brat's (Aido) blood or what?

- You can't hurt Kaname - said Yuki in a husky voice as her eyes turned in red.

- I love you.

- Maybe you love me like an excuse to not accept your true feelings for him.

- You're really sick - said Zero angry. Pushed Yuki away and got up from the sofa. - I'll go to take fresh air.

Zero walked to the door and opened it, then he met Kaname standing there in the middle of the night and the snow falling.

- You.

The pureblood gave a look full of revulsion to Zero before walking away.

- Wait! - Yelled Zero, he didn't know if following Kaname. - "Was he crying?"

There were tears running down through the face of the pureblood. It weren't normal tears. It were tears painted in red like small rubies and Zero was surprised; he didn't know those beings could cry... blood.

- It's not time - said Zero putting his hand around his neck. He was craving for drinking blood.

Regardless of the things were happening lately. Zero was feeling good for having Kaname suffering for him. It was exciting. "I wonder how much I can break him in pieces." Zero asked himself with a smirk.

- That's right. You must let your vampire sense take over. You have to drink blood.

- What the hell? - Zero looked at the forest.

In the dark the snowflakes fell, there were shadows showing up behind the trees.

- You're the level Es from the other day- said Zero taking his Bloody Rose.

- Aaaaaaaaah!!!

- Yuki. - Zero recognized the voice and ran into the house. He got to see how a couple of level Es were tying Yuki with thorns and escaping across the broken window. - Again? "Let me take a break."

-.-.-.-.

let me take a break? zero is a lazy hero U.u

_Happy Christmas! I wish your wishes to come true. Thank you for reading and caring for leaving reviews._


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams.**

_- You're so beautiful._

_- You're so perfect._

_Back then Kaname was 8 years old. That night it was his first time in a ball. His parents said something like debuting into the society. At the same time in the ball were also noble vampires and low level ones and everybody kept surrounding the pureblood and kept praising him with things like: "The blood in your veins is the best" or "You're our lord, we'll follow you." _

_However deep down Kaname knew they said such things just for protocol, besides he could smell the fear in the air since the others vampires kept looking at him with a shine of terror._

_- Can I play with you? - Asked Kaname as he walked toward a couple of vampire boys and girls who were playing soccer in the garden._

_- No! - Yelled a boy._

_- Sorry, our parents don't let us to play with a pureblood - said a girl nervous._

_- They say your kind's dangerous - said another girl as everyone started walking away from the brown hair boy._

_- Ok... - Thought Kaname to himself as he stared at a butterfly resting on a rose. - Are you alone too? - Asked as he took the butterfly in his hand, then as if his hand was filled with fire, the little butterfly burned into ashes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Oniisama!!! How was the ball? - Asked Yuki running toward Kaname who returned to the "house" where they lived._

_Actually it was like a fortress. There weren't windows or anything from outside except a door very well hidden between the walls._

_- I'd rather be with you - said Kaname in answer with a weak smile._

_- Did you get friends? _

_- Uh..._

_- I wanna grow up and go to a ball!!! I wanna have friends too!!! - Exclaimed Yuki with a big smile._

_- I'm sure you'll get a lot of friends someday - said Kaname caressing her hair softly._

_- It's time to rest - said Yuri showing up._

_- We don't need that - said Yuki with a pout._

_- We need to have energy anyway to do things - said Yuri shaking her head. - So go to sleep._

_- Ok, but I'll sleep with Kaname - replied Yuki taking her arms around the neck of her brother._

_- You have your own bed._

_- I like Kaname's bed._

_- It's ok - interrupted Kaname holding Yuki back. - We can sleep together. My bed is big._

_- Fine, you win - said Yuri with a pout. - But don't talk the night long._

_- Yeah - replied Yuki and Kaname at the same time._

_As Yuri turned the lights off, Yuki fell asleep into the arms of Kaname. The brown hair boy liked that feeling of being held back since a lot of times he could feel lonely._

_8 years later_

_Kaname looked at the butterfly flying around him. Before everytime he took a butterfly in his hands, he used to kill it since he couldn't control the powers that were growing up inside him, but in time he' learn to control and use his power. Even so Kaname felt hesitating about taking the butterfly in his hand, he just stood looking at its wings, the way they moved quickly._

_- It's weird - thought Kaname._

_It wasn't normal butterflies or birds flying like that in winter. He decided to take a walk before going to the classes. Kaname followed the butterfly like a child following a light in the dark. For some reason, the curiosity woke up in him; he kept following the butterfly until he reached the heart of the forest._

_The ground was frozen; the leaves from the trees were covered with snowflakes. Kaname was wearing a black coat and a scarf shaped in squares. It was a scarf that Yuki made for him in classes, actually it wasn't a very well done scarf, but it was from Yuki._

_By the moment it was the only thing Kaname had from Yuki since they were apart after the Rido's incident. _

_Now she had "lost" her memory, they couldn't be together, but she was happy. It seems everybody from the day classes loved her, so she could have friends like she wanted._

_- Don't die - whispered Kaname trying to take the butterfly that stop flying and rested on a frozen rose. - If I take you home - thought Kaname. _

_There wasn't gonna be a problem, right? After all he was a pureblood and he was the president in the night classes and the moon dorms. It supposed he could do whatever he wanted._

_Closing his hands slowly, Kaname kept the butterfly into, then he started walking back to the dorms when he felt he lost his balance 'cause of the crystal ground, by reflex, Kaname closed his eyes strongly as he waited for falling against the ground however he felt a hand grasping his arm, so he never got to hit himself._

_- Ah? - Confused, Kaname looked at the arm grasping him tightly, after he looked at a silver hair boy._

_It seems that boy was a year younger than him and it was the first time Kaname saw him, maybe he was new. _

_- Don't you feel cold? - Asked Kaname as he took a look on the silver hair boy._

_This one just wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans._

_- ¿Are you ok? - Asked Zero instead of answering._

_- I am - said Kaname frowning._

_The question from Zero was too weird since nobody took care of asking a pureblood about anything._

_- Well, see ya - said Zero releasing Kaname and retaking the way he was going._

_Actually Zero was trying to "run away", he didn't like his new "home." He missed his parents and his twin. He wanted to hunt that bitch that took everything from him. Then he got lost in the forest and he saw how Kaname was falling down against a piece of frozen snow, so Zero _

_"helped" him._

_- Wait... - Kaname kept the butterfly in his pocket as he took his scarf off and gave it to Zero. _

_- Won't you feel cold? - Asked Zero confused._

_- It'll be ok - replied Kaname with a blush as he put the scarf around the neck of Zero._

Kaname opened his eyes hardly as the only thing he could see it was the dark. It seems he was in a dark room and he was chained to the wall!!!

- Oniisama.

- Yuki? - Surprised, Kaname met Yuki in front of him.

She was in a cage delimited by thorns.

- The anti-vampire poison - thought Kaname as he felt dizzy.

The pureblood was going to the moon dorms after hearing Zero talking to Yuki; however he was attacked from behind by thorns. "It's your fault, Zero." Said Kaname angry, he didn't suppose to be so weak. "Even so I still think about him."

- He'll come...

- Who? - Asked Kaname as Yuki said that.

- Zero.

- "Sure, he'll come to save you." - Incredible, Kaname never thought he could be jealous.

- This anti-vampire poison will kill you - said a couple of level Es appearing from the wall as if they were phantoms. - As you lose your blood, we'll drink it. - Said as they walked around Yuki.

Admiring her pain and licking their lips before the blood that fell from the wounds in her body.

- Let her go - said Kaname in a rough tone.

- Shut up - yelled a level E man.

- Yeah, after it'll be your turn - replied a level E girl.

- We'll kill all the purebloods for turning us into this - said in screams as they started pulling Yuki's hair and biting her arms and legs.

- "Damn, Zero... Do something!!!."

The worst poison was "love" thought Kaname as the hunter kept chasing his mind. He just wished for this one to rescue his sister since she was the only one who seemed to love him without fear or games.

- "Save her though you hate me." – Said Kaname even if deep down he wished for Zero saving him too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hey! - shouted Aido turning his head toward Zero.

- I'm hearing his voice.

- What?

Zero shook his head, it wasn't time thinking about Kaname but suddenly the hunter couldn't stop thinking about the pureblood and the way he met to each other.

2 years ago, the first time they met in the forest. Zero didn't realize Kaname was a vampire 'cause of his features since Zero thought he found an angel, then he discovered that the brown hair boy who caught his heart, it was a vampire, that's why...

- I can't believe Yuki's right - said Zero with a face in shock. - Do I like Kaname?

- Hurry up!!! - Interrupted Aido shaking Zero by his shoulder.

It happened 3 hours since Kaname sama and Yuki sama were kidnapped by the level Es. Meanwhile Yagari and Cross said something like a woman hunter who was bitten by a pureblood, then she became a level E and she was leading all the level Es in order to kill the purebloods and everybody like a revenge.

- Hence they have anti-vampire weapons - said Aido. - Ichijo and Shiki will fight the level Es in the moon dorms. Ruka and Seiren will try keeping the cool as Kain and Rima will go to the sun dorms.

- And we? - Asked Zero.

He didn't know what he was going anyway.

- We're going to their hideout where they have Yuki trapped.

- I guess she'll be happier to see you instead of me - said Zero giving a raw look to the noble vampire.

- Don't start now, besides it's not your problem what we do.

- I'll go on my way - said Zero giving a step back.

That's right; the hunter wasn't feeling like saving the day.

- Nooooo!!! - Aido made pieces of ice and threw them against Zero. - You'll go with me. You HAVE to save Kaname sama!!!! You know I'm not strong enough to fight everybody there. Kaname sama will be happy to see you!

- Why? - Asked Zero all confused.

- I thought you two were lovers!

- We're NOT - yelled Zero giving the iced knifes back to Aido.

- Ouch!! - Replied Aido as he shook his hand. Zero cut him!!

- I won't save anybody, f**k ya.

- You're a b***h - alleged Aido mad as he retook his step. - Ok, stay here if you wanna. I'll save Yuki and Kaname sama on my own.

_- Why? - Asked Zero as Kaname finished surrounding his neck with the scarf._

_- Now you won't feel cold._

_- And you... You aren't very smart - said Zero trying to give the scarf back to Kaname._

_- You'll be cold!! - Replied Kaname louder as Zero covered him with the scarf._

_- Is it ok? - Zero took the hand of Kaname strongly._

_- Uh?_

_- I won't let you go - said Zero with a smile. - Because your hand is warm. More than the scarf._

_- "It seems I'm not alone anymore." - Said Kaname to himself as he released the butterfly._

_Now it was as if the pureblood had someone with who to walk home in the middle of the snowflakes that fell._


End file.
